


Crush

by hermionemalfoy79



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemalfoy79/pseuds/hermionemalfoy79
Summary: Draco and Ron are not thrilled.  One shot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, names, and places are copyright JK Rowling. No profit is being made from this fanfiction.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione, Ron/Lavender, Harry/Ginny

**Summary:** Draco and Ron are not thrilled. One shot.

**Setting:** Hermione and Draco are married. Scorpius (age 13) is featured as their son and they have two daughters named Lyra (age 11) and Cassiopeia (age 8) as well as expecting another son, Perseus.

**Crush**

The summer holidays had just arrived and everyone was celebrating another completed year of Hogwarts. This year, the celebration was being held at the Malfoy Manor. The Manor wasn't like it used to be. As soon as Draco had taken his rightful place in the ancestral home, after his parents left to retire for a peaceful life in the Mediterranean, he'd let his wife have free reign with redecorating the place. No longer was it a dreary place filled with cold memories, but instead it was lively and colorful; an ideal place to raise children. All the rooms had been completely renovated, only the polite portraits remained on the walls throughout the hallways and, after a few years, Hermione had finally got the house-elves to relent and accept a small compensation for their work.

Draco looked around the lively gardens full of the smiling faces of children. Most of them, of course, were Weasleys.

"What are you scowling about?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"Nothing, dear," Draco waved it off. He'd tried his best over the years to get on well with the family she was considered part of. But really, the only Weasleys he could tolerate were Bill and Charlie.

"Good," she said, rubbing her heavily pregnant belly with a pleased look on her face. While their youngest daughter, Cassiopeia, had been a surprise, because they hadn't planned on having more than two children, they were even more surprised that Hermione ended up pregnant yet again and was due in a month's time for a son they planned on naming Perseus.

Draco waited until she waddled away and sighed in relief before going over to the refreshment table. Nearby, he glanced to find his son, Scorpius, chatting with a familiar redhead. He didn't notice another redhead coming up to refill his glass.

"Hey, Red," Scorpius smirked at the girl.

The girl turned and narrowed her blue eyes at him. "You know my name is Rose so stop calling me that, Malfoy."

Scoripus' smirk grew wider and she scoffed, flipping her red hair and turning away from him again.

"Smart girl, my little Rose is," Draco heard the voice and turned to find Ron standing near him and taking a sip from his cup. "Not letting a Malfoy get too close."

"Lucky that she's related to Bill and Charlie then," Draco smirked.

Ron sputtered. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, she had to have gotten her brains from _somewhere_ ," Draco said, glancing from Ron to the shrieking laughter of Lavender Weasley across the way. "Then again, that git, Percy, is pretty smart, too. And George, well, he _does_ have a good business going. I suppose it's just you and your sister who are lacking. After all, you married Brown and she married Potter."

Ron rolled his eyes at Draco's taunting. He knew Draco was secretly too scared of Hermione (as they all were, really) to take his insults too far. Ron was about to say something when they were interrupted by giggling.

" _Red Rose, Red Rose,"_ Scorpius said in a sing-song voice and the girl blushed and couldn't help but giggle when the boy tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear and tickled her before she playfully swatted his hand away.

Draco paled.

Ron dropped his cup.

"D-did your _son_ just ... _flirt..._ with my _daughter_? _"_ Ron sputtered.

"Your _daughter_ just _flirted_ with my _son!_ " Draco spat.

"You keep _him_ away from her!" Ron demanded with a glare.

"You keep _her_ away from my son! I will not have -"

"- I _refuse_ to ever be related to you!"

"There's not chance in that _ever_ happening, Weasel!"

The two were interrupted yet again when Rose harrumphed about something and stomped off, leaving a smug Scorpius watching after her with a goofy smile on his face.

"Oh, leave them alone, you two," Hermione's voice cut in. "They've been crushing on each other since Scorpius noticed that Rose is a lovely young lady. I think it's cute."

"They're practically related!" Ron protested. "They can't date!"

Draco nodded with agreement and turned to his wife. "I believe it was you who wanted the children to all grow up together and insisted upon them being part of the family, even referring to each other by cousins!"

Hermione scoffed. "That's nonsense, Draco! Scorpius and Rose are not related by blood so therefore there is nothing wrong with them if they like each other. I will not allow _either of you_ to ruin it for them if anything is to develop between the two of them. If they fall in love and want to be together, it's their business!"

"B-but-" Ron sputtered again.

"I mean it, Ronald Weasley!" she glared at her best friend then glared up at her husband.

Draco inwardly gulped and backed down. For now. If it was one thing he learned over the years, it was to _not_ provoke his pregnant wife.

Hermione smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me," she lifted the cup of lemonade, "I must go check on Lyra; she was complaining about the heat," and with that she waddled away.

The two wizards sighed in defeat, glancing at their children. They scowled when they caught the shy glances that Rose and Scorpius were giving each other from across the garden.

A sigh came from beside them and turned to see Harry standing there. "Just be lucky that your daughter doesn't have goo-goo eyes for Luna's son; I don't even know which one he is because it's hard to tell the twins apart!"

Draco and Ron turned to see Lily blushing while watching the dreamy-eyed blond boy reach for something in the air that apparently only he could see.

Ron shuddered. "I feel sorry for you, mate," he patted Harry on the shoulder. "It'll be tough hearing about Nargles for the rest of your life someday."

Draco silently agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crush - Part 2**

It was the last day of the summer holidays and the children would be heading back to Hogwarts the following day. Parents were rushing around Diagon Alley, picking up the last minute supplies. Among them of course, were the usual shoppers such as Ron and Harry who _always_ waited until the last minute. Oddly enough, Hermione and Draco were also there.

After Perseus had been born three weeks ago, they hadn't had time to do the shopping. While Draco could have gone with the children himself, Hermione wanted to be there as well so they had waited until she was feeling up to it. While the Malfoy wife was fretting around the bookstore, Draco quickly escaped.

He rounded a bookshelf only to find Ron huddled and looking between the books.

"A weasel in a bookstore," Draco mused.

" _Shut up, ferret,"_ Ron hissed, but didn't glance up.

Draco raised a brow, wondering what distracted Ron so much that he didn't raise to the bait of his taunt. Coming closer to stand beside him, he saw that Ron was glaring intently at something and pushed aside a couple of books to also see. The sight that greeted him made him glare as well.

"What is the meaning of this?" Draco growled.

" _Shh!"_ Ron hissed again. "Be quiet. I want to catch them in the act!"

On the other side of the bookshelf, oblivious to their fathers, Rose had her nose buried in a book while trying to ignore Scorpius. The tall young Malfoy hovered over her shoulder, teasing her and pulling strands of her hair to distract her.

Rose swatted him. "Go away, Malfoy!"

Scorpius smirked.

"I mean it! I'm trying to read!"

"Do you really need to read here?" Scorpius asked, giving a final tug on her hair before leaning against the bookshelf to look down at her. "You'll no doubt be ten chapters ahead before classes even start in two days. You hang around my mum too much!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "That's because Aunt Hermione is a very insightful woman and-"

"Stop calling her aunt; it sounds weird!" Scorpius complained.

Rose scoffed and went back to reading.

Draco silently approved the girl using the title of Aunt for Hermione. As long as she kept thinking along those lines, it'd be okay. "Speaking of weird," Draco smirked. "It must be to have a daughter smarter than you, Weasel. Are you sure she's not The World's Biggest Prat's daughter instead?"

"For the hundredth time, Malfoy, she is not Percy's daughter! If she's not hanging around Hermione, she's hanging around Percy and you know what they're both like with her!"

"I'm surprised you can count that high!" Draco grinned when Ron threw a fist at him and missed.

The two wizards glared at each other before focusing on their children again. Rose was now leaning against the bookshelf beside Scorpius, their arms toughing lightly.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "This can _not be happening!_ "

"It's yours and Hermione's fault, you know," Ron pointed out.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"You're the ones who left your son and daughters either at Harry's place or the Burrow for the whole month!"

"We just brought home a newborn! The Potters and your parents _offered_ to take the kids for awhile so that we could look after Perseus and have a little time to ourselves in between! If I'm not mistaken, _your wife_ allowed them to sleep over at _your_ house, too!"

Ron scoffed. "I'll have you know, Ferret, that I got Percy and Audrey to take Rose every couple of days to get her away from your son!"

"Ah, that explains her swotty attitude then."

The wizards froze at what they saw next. Rose had raised her hand to rest on Scorpius' cheek, his face close to her and eyes hooded.

" _This can not be happening!"_ Draco repeated himself.

" _No!"_

" _This is absurd!"_

Ron paused in his rant and eyed Draco warily. "You sound like Snape when you say that..."

"There's no time for that, Weasel, we have to stop this!"

"Agreed!"

"Stop what?" asked a voice from beside them.

Startled, the wizards slowly titled their heads to first see a baby carriage with a sleeping baby and then trailed up to see Hermione looking down at them with annoyance when she realized what they were doing.

"You had better not be spying on our son and Rose, Draco Lucius Malfoy!" she warned with a glint in her eyes.

"Not at all -" Draco tried to protest.

"What did I tell you about -"

"We're not spying!" Ron said. "We're preventing a disaster from happening!"

" _Be quiet, Ronald Bilius Weasley!_ I'll deal with you next!"

"Yes, ma'am."

She placed her hands on her hips and glared at her husband. "Now, what did I tell you about _spying_ on the children? I specifically told you leave them alone and mind your own business!"

"But it _is_ my business!"

"Draco," she warned.

Draco glared at her before looking down at his sleeping son instead.

"But Hermione," Ron whined. "They're..." his eyes widened. "They're snogging! Merlin's Pants, Malfoy! _They are snogging!"_

Draco gasped and looked between the books to see that his son was indeed sharing a soft kiss with Rose.

"No!" he shouted.

Hermione smirked. "They can't hear you."

"Why not?" Ron asked, looking puzzled.

"Because she obviously put up a silencing spell, idiot," Draco pointed out.

"Oh," Ron said then went back to glaring. "We have to stop this!"

"I wouldn't bother," Hermione said. "They're already dating anyway."

"What?" the two of them shouted.

Hermione was thankful she placed a silencing spell over the baby carriage as well as Perseus slept peacefully.

"I found out about it two weeks ago," Hermione said.

"There's no way my son was _ask_ a Weasley to be his _girlfriend!_ "

"As a matter of fact," Hermione glared at her husband. "It was Scorpius to came to me to ask how he should approach her!"

"Why would he go to you?" Draco asked incredulously. "Why not me?"

Hermione gave him a look and Ron chuckled. "Come on, leave them alone," she said, readjusting a cauldron full of books on her arm. She started to push the baby carriage when she heard them growling and hissing insults at each other again. "Honestly," she sighed and took out two books.

She stood behind them and when they ignored her, she hit them both over the head with a book.

"Ow!" Ron cried.

"What was that for!" Draco glared at his wife, rubbing his head.

"Come along, boys," she said, waving the books in warning. They eyed the books warily then turned to glance at Rose and Scorpius again only to find that they were already gone.

"While you may sound like Snape, Hermione _acts_ like him," Ron complained while rubbing his head. "Only he would hit you over the head with a _book_ , I swear to Merlin she is consulting his portrait! Why you would have his portrait in your house, I'll never understand!"

"It was Potter's idea," Draco said. "He said something about respect-"

"You're darn right it's respectful!" Hermione cut in. "And I'll have you both know that if you two don't leave our children alone, I'll be asking for Professor Snape's advice more often!" she threatened.

Draco and Ron shared a nervous glance as they obediently followed behind her, not once looking for any signs of Rose or Scorpius in the bookstore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea struck me after I wrote the first part. I'll add more drabbles to this as I think of them!


End file.
